scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullet Point Bayou
|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Bullet_Point_Bayou.png }} Bullet Point Bayou is a small bayou with a couple fairytale/science fiction characters/events. It introduces Maxwell's brother Scratch. This place has a Goliath Frog looking for someone to kiss, an alligator who hasn't eaten for a while, a Treant getting bothered by woodpeckers, a barbeque, and some ducks. There is 1 full Starite Mission and 7 Starite Shard. Starite Shards Not Very Sanitary! This Starite Shard unlocks Scratch Problem: '''I really gotta go! But it's really gross in there! '''Solution: '''Give the outhouse the adjective 'clean.' '''The Ugly Duckling! Problem: '''I want to be a duckling! '''Solution: '''Give the turtle some wings. '''Aviary Annoyance! Problem: '''Get these woodpeckers away from me! '''Solution: '''Give the treant the adjective 'metal.' '''Give Them What They Came For! Problem: '''Give us what we want and we will leave you in peace! '''Solution: '''Give the UFO a king. '''Ironic Twist! Problem: '''I need somebody to kiss! '''Solution: '''Give the Goliath Frog a princess. '''Feed the 'Gator! Problem: '''I haven't had a bite in weeks! '''Solution: '''Give the alligator a steak. '''It's What's For Dinner! Problem: '''Place something to grill on the barbie! '''Solution: '''Place raw meat on the the grill and turn it on. Starite: They Walk Among Us! '''Description: '''Help Maxwell find aliens disguised as earthly creatures. '''Problem 1: '''The aliens walk among us in disguise! The first alien is afraid of bright lights! '''Hints *Find the first alien by scaring him out of his disguise using bright lights. *The first alien is disguised as someone who normally only comes out at night. *Try placing something like a sun to find him. Solution: '''It's the vampire, place a lightbulb near him. '''Problem 2: '''The next alien is afraid of loud noises. '''Hints *Find the next alien by frightening him with a loud noise. *Place something that makes a lot of noise. That will scare out the alien for sure! *Something like a stereo should work. Solution: '''It's the baby, place an alarm clock near him. '''Problem 3: '''Find the alien imposter who is terrified of water. '''Hints *Find the alien imposter who is terrified of water. *Try making things wet. That should make the alien reveal itself. *Make it rain. Solution: '''It's the cat, place water near it. '''Final Problem: '''The last alien is afraid of heights. '''Hints *The last alien is afraid of heights. *Try making something high up in the air. *Attaching balloons to objects makes them fly. 'Solution: '''It's the secret agent the one that helps you, place a jetpack on her. Trivia *Bullet points refer to large printed dots to highlight important information. *The Starite Shard ''Ironic Twist! is a reference to the fairy tale The Frog Prince. ** The movie The Princess and the Frog would be a better reference as: First, the girl, Tiana, becomes a frog after kissing Prince Naveen in his frog form. Second, they kissed again in the bayou, as is in the movie, but instead became human. Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Levels Category:Areas Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited